Dress Up
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Mello wants to make Matt happy for his birthday. So he dresses up like Misa Amane, his friend's crush. Matt... is in for quite the birthday surprise. MelloxMatt


Dress Up by blackdragonflower

Summary: Mello wants to make Matt happy for his birthday. So he dresses up like Misa Amane, his friend's crush. Matt... is in for quite the birthday surprise. MelloxMatt

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

I apologize for an OOCness.

---

'_Just have to wait for him to get home...'_ Mello looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. The only thing he had to fix now was the hair. Mello sighed and opened a package of hair rubberbands. He had to admit, with a little bit of makeup, and girly clothes, he did look like a female. He could only hope Matt wouldn't laugh at him, he was doing this for the redhead. Mello cussed underneath his breath as he accidentally snapped himself with the hair band. After a few more minutes of tussling with his usually perfectly behaved hair it resembled the model's, Amane's. He heard the front door open. Matt was home.

"Mello you home?" Mello kept perfectly quiet. He had flipped the bathroom lights off just as he heard the door open, so Matt hadn't seen the flickering off of the lights. "Hm, guess he's not home..." Mello had to admit, Matt did sound dissapointed that he _'wasn't'_ home. Mello quietly cracked open the door to take a peek. Matt was sitting on the couch flipping through tv channels. Perfect. Mello crept as quietly as he could from the bathroom, but this was hard since the blonde was wearing dolly shoes. Mello swore in his head, he was going to kill these accursid shoes, and he'd forgotten Matt's present in his room. He got to the door when he heard the remote drop. He turned his head to meet a stunned Matt's gaze.

"What is Misa Misa doing in my apartment?" Matt hadn't recognized the difference, for the moment. He stumbled off the couch a cigarette lit between his lips. Matt couldn't believe that the famous Japanese model was in his apartment... but there was something strange about the girl that bothered him. She was cute though, her little pigtails, those striped black and white leggings that dissapeared into dolly shoes and underneath a frilly black gothic lolita mini skirt. She was wearing a type of leather collar around her neck with a cross necklace that dangeled down to a faux corset top. To finish off the outfit were black arm warmers that had chains attached. Then it hit Matt, this was _Mello_ dressed like his old crush. The cigarette fell from Matt's mouth as the realization hit him. He stepped on it as he walked over to Mello and put his hands on the chocolate addict's waist. "Wow... you're a pretty girl..."

Mello looked into Matt's eyes, wondering if he'd gotten caught. Matt's hand ran to Mello's butt and squeezed. The blonde jerked. "Hey!"

"You're cute... even though you look like a girl..." Matt grinned, "Hello Mello." The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. Matt was acting strange. "So... what's all this for? Dressing up like my old crush Misa Amane?" Matt looked Mello over and pinned him to the wall. Mello felt fluttering in his stomach, like the inside of him was melting as Matt pressed himself against the blonde's feminine body. Mello groaned deep in his throat, not enjoying the feeling of being trapped.

"It's your birthday. Did you seriously forget it you fuckn retard?" Matt blinked then smirked. Mello had never seen a smirk like that on Matt, on the face that was his own yes, but never Matt's. Crimson hair hid gleaming green eyes as Matt leaned closer into Mello. Mello's breathing caught and he squirmed trying to get away. Matt groaned and lowered his head to Mello's neck and bit down. Mello froze. Matt was teasing him, but why?

The wet tongue flickered over the flesh before dragging its way up under Mello's jawbone. "Those clothes make you sexy Mello... you know what I wanted for my birthday?"

"No..." Mello tried to push Matt away but the redhead caught the blonde's hands in his and pinned them next to the blonde's ears. Mello was shocked at Matt's strength, but how gentle his grip was.

Matt leaned close to Mello's ear and gave the lobe a playful bite. "I wanted you for my birthday...and you sure know how to dress for an occasion." Matt was whispering huskily in Mello's ear.

"Why?" Mello's eyes narrowed. He wished he could get the damn shoes off his feet, they were killing him. How did the girl wear them?

The gamer touched his nose to Mello's smiling. His white teeth were beginning to poke through the smile. "Because Mells. I think you're sexy. I love you." Mello gulped. Would Matt really _do_ something with him?

'_Do I want to do something like this with him?'_ Mello closed his eyes, the answer making itself known in the forefront of his mind. He wanted Matt too. It'd been a strange attraction he'd been denying for the longest time, it would be denied no longer. "Matt..."

"Yes?" Mello shivered as the warm breath settled onto his lips. When Mello slightly moved his head he felt something soft against his lips. Matt let go of Mello's hand and ran his gloved fingers over Mello's cheekbone delicately.

Mello opened his eyes, they shimmered with determination. "If you kiss me Matt... there's no going back..." Mello's voice was a low growl, Matt knew he was being serious. "I'll be yours... you'll be mine... it will _always_ be that way." It was a rather possessive statement, but Matt liked it. "Do you understand?" Matt said nothing, didn't shrug, just leaned in and pressed his mouth against Mello's in a carressing embrace of lip. It was like fire the feeling that streaked through both of them setting their minds aflame. Matt clung to the back of Mello's head with a hand and pressed the male's lips closer. He wanted Mello to be closer to him. Matt could taste the chocolate that lingered on Mello's mouth and he was a bit hungry. Mello's tongue poked gingerly through to no man's land and Matt's tongue swooped in and captured the other's muscle. The muscles curled around each other and fought for control, control neither male would give up without a fight.

Matt let out a moan of pleasure that sent chills up Mello's spine. He could feel the vibration of Matt's voice in the kiss and he could taste that drugging effect of the nicotine on Matt's lips. For Matt, he tasted the deep rich taste of milk chocolate in Mello's mouth. Mello's fingertips slid underneath Matt's shirt to touch his warm skin. Matt nipped Mello's tongue earning a growl. Matt chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, his hand falling from behind Mello's head to his jaw. "You know Mello... you look so much like a damn female... should I consider myself bi?"

Mello growled and pounced, sending them both crashing to the floor. The two wrestled, groping and pawing every once in awhile. Mello yelped when Matt gave his ass a squeeze. Matt pinned Mello to the floor and began to take off the dolly shoes. Mello squirmed trying to get out from under the gamer. "Dammit Matt! Get your fat ass off!" Matt chucked the dolly shoes aside and began to pull at the striped leggings. His grin grew wider as more and more skin began to show.

"Mello... your legs are sexy..." Matt purred running a finger down the calf muscle and across the bottom of Mello's foot. Mello yelped. He was ticklish. "What was that?" Matt retraced his finger and Mello bit his tongue trying to keep the snicker inside. "Mello... are you ticklish?" Matt began to tickle the bottom of Mello's foot. The blonde shrieked and tried to squirm away but it was a failed attempt. He tried to keep the laughter in, but his whole body was shaking from this effort. Matt slid off Mello and began tickling him all over. Mello managed to scramble away from the redhead breathing hard. Now the two had the couch seperating them. "Aw... Mello... I'm sorry... no more tickling I promise." Matt offered Mello a sweet smile. Mello bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowed.

"Can I get out of this damn outfit? It's demeaning... stupid..."

"Go ahead... I like those tight leather pants better anyway." Matt winked and took off his shirt, to tease. Mello's eyes zoned in on Matt's beautiful abs, the muscles were there, toned, but not obnoxiously so. That's what he had been feeling earlier when his fingers had encountered the shallow dips and lines. His pants were low on his waist, as always, and Mello found himself licking his lips. He was aroused by this little show. "Aren't you going to change?"

Mello got an evil idea. "Hey Matt... let's change clothes. I'll wear what you normally wear... and you try on some of my clothes." Matt's eyebrow rose, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Alright." Matt threw his shirt at Mello who caught it before it hit him in the face. A few minutes later Mello was dressed and Matt was trying to tug on the tight black leather pants. Mello sighed and walked to the gamer and began fiddling with the strings. He looked Matt in the eye grinning.

"Suck in that pretty little gut of yours for a moment." Matt obeyed and the pants came up snugly around his waist. He was surprised they had fit at all. "Mmm... not bad... but I look better in them then you do..." Mello was grinning admiring Matt's backside.

"Whatever... you look like a dork with my goggles on anyways." Matt commented back. Mello took off the orange lensed goggles and threw them to Matt.

"I agree. You _do_ look much better with them on...but in general I'm just much more damn attractive." Matt rolled his eyes. Mello walked over and threw his arms around Matt's neck. "But you're sexy too Matt... and that's no lie. Happy birthday." Matt grinned as Mello pecked him on the lip and kissed from the corner of his mouth to his neck and chest. He was glad he hadn't zipped up the tummy trimmer vest. Matt wrapped an arm around Mello's waist and laughed quietly into his ear with a gentle kiss there,

"Hey Mells... we should play dress up more often..."


End file.
